bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: ALLTYNEX - Chapter 1
Greetings everyone! This is the start of the first arc of the Tale of ALLTYNEX fanfic, ALLTYNEX! You can read the other chapters here! Prologue BGM: Declaration of War The year is 2192 AD... 40 years ago, the supercomputer ALLTYNEX, the central command center for all of Eurasia's armies, suddenly went haywire... As a result, our war machines have turned against us, and a great massacre turned out, which we came to know as the First Mass Genocide... Over 75% of all of Eurasia's population has been wiped out... But the survivors have managed to escape and hide in the outlying islands. There, they slowly rebuilt their own independent army in the name of the Armed Saboteur Force, plotting their revenge against the mad computer... Now, the preparations have been completed, and it's time to strike back... This is the story of the leader of the Armed Saboteur Force, Dr. Guehala Dennis... Chapter 1: Assault the Enemy BGM: Encounter Mission Control: Dr. Dennis, in order to reach the Control Tower in Aeneas City, you must first cross this part of the sea and get on land. However, it seems ALLTYNEX has four extremely powerful guardian soldiers protecting it, so please be careful. Guehala: *sigh* Alright, alright, I know it already... Mission Control: Uhm... sorry, sir, I was just... doing my job... Orca Computer: This is command ship Orca. Now releasing unit Guehala Dennis and designated driver Andrew King... Good luck! As the side gate of the floating submarine opens, Dr. Dennis, standing firmly on his speedboat, descends to the water and faces the waves of enemy speedboats and surfboards coming in, with dual energy sabers mounted on his backpack, and an UZI in his pocket. Then, as the speedboat launches away, Guehala takes the sabers out of their sockets and use them to cut the water, ready for battle. Guehala: Let's kick a few mechanical asses today, should we?!! The speedboat plunges into the swarm of robotic surfboard soldiers, as Guehala slices them down one by one, swiveling around the rocks and dancing through the water amidst the fireworks made from the explosion of his enemies. Speedboat Driver: Patrol boats ahead, sir! Guehala: Hmph, as if these patrol boats can take us down. Head right into them! Speedboat Driver: Sir, but... The driver reluctantly rushes towards the three laser turrets on the broadside ahead, as blue tracing rays light up on the speedboat. Speedboat Driver: *gulp* Sir... sir? Guehala: LEFT! As the tracing rays intensify, the speedboat makes a sharp turn to the left and flies away as the blue lasers fire up, narrowly missing. Guehala: Hmph. Taste this! As the speedboat approaches the PT boat sideways, Guehala uses his saber to slice the turrets, one by one. The PT boat's weapons blow up with the three slices, and Guehala heads for the front deck. With three more slices to the boat's metal body, it explodes and slowly sinks. Guehala: Newbies... Speedboat Driver: Wow, that was awesome, sir! Guehala: Watch out, there are coral rocks ahead! Speedboat Driver: Roger! Guehala and his driver again slaloms through the rocks and takes out the enemies hiding in between, before facing another PT boat. He takes it down, and come a second one. Then a third one. As the three ships sink behind his back, he approaches a humongous soldier with missile launchers on his shoulderpads and energy cannons on his arm. As a barrage of missiles come at his speedboat, Guehala senses that it'd be difficult to approach the warrior directly. Thus, he puts the swords back into their sockets and pull out his gun. Enemy Soldier: Hmph! What are you planning to do with that puny toy, old man? Guehala: *triggered* I'm. Not. OLD!!! As Guehala signals the driver to charge towards the soldier's speedboat, a stream of energy bullets flow from his gun to the soldier's chestplate. As he gets closer and closer, the stream slow moves up and eventually reaches his helmet and stay frozen. Guehala keeps closing in amidst the missiles. As his face draws near, the soldier explodes and sink along with his speedboat, and Guehala cuts through his former position, to find himself approaching the back deck of another PT boat as various low-ranking soldiers flow along its sides. Guehala: Hmph... Tracing rays then hone in to Guehala's boat, and he can't approach the turrets. However, he tries his hardest to make quick work of the boat's back body and take it down before the laser can materialize. As the ship goes down behind him, a group of soldiers wielding beam guns approach him next. Guehala: Oh, give me a break! Guehala dispatches the soldiers and avoid the beams, and see a large boulder ahead. However, as his boat prepares to dodge it, a salvo of six homing beams hit the boulder and blow it to pieces, forcing Guehala to slalom through the rain of rocks instead. As he goes out from the dust and splashes, an android girl clad in blue armor with a surfboard under each of her feet glides past him, turning her cheeks around mischievously. ???: What's up, hun~♪? Mission Control: Be careful, that's one of ALLTYNEX' Guardian Soldiers! ~WARNING!!!~ Target acquired: GUARDIAN SOLDIER OF WATER "ASELIEL" ---- BGM: Eternal Votive Sword Aseliel: Ufufufu~♪... Wanna play some? Aseliel extends the bat-like "wings" of her navy blue armor, and the spiky tips of the wings fire yellow beams that hone into Guehala's speed boat. Guehala tries his best to avoid the beams, then uses his machinegun to fire back. However, when the stream of bullets approach Aseliel's position, she quickly glides aside. Aseliel: Ufufu... what's the matter? Guehala: Gnnnnh... dammit... Guehala takes aim and shoots one more time, but Aseliel gracefully dodges it again. Again. And again. Guehala's barrages become more and more disjointed as he comes to wit's end at trying to hit Aseliel, while the Guardian Soldier keeps dancing around the water and sending homing beams at Guehala's speedboat. Guehala: Gnnnnnh... Aseliel: Ufufufu... having fun, old boy? Guehala: I'm... not... Aseliel: Hmmm~... would you enjoy it better if I do this instead? Guehala: OLD! When Guehala has just finished his sentence, Aseliel glides towards the boat, takes a step on the water, then backflips over Guehala's vehicle. charging her arm cannons in the process. As the story goes into slow motion, Aseliel's curves promptly block the sun as her body arcs over the speedboat, her luscious smile pointing towards the driver, and her arm cannons extended straight, aiming at the middle of the boat's hull. Time resumes, and two blue beams hit straight at the boat, toppling it. Aseliel herself gently lands on the water and swivels ahead as she points her arm cannons sideways, blasting two coral bounders each with three blue laser beams, sending another shower of rocks towards Guehala's unbalanced boat. Aseliel: Seeee~♪ ya! Chu. Guehala: *clinging on the toppling boat* D...damn it... *cough* The shower of rocks and dust closes in on Guehala, and clears up, as Aseliel glides away from sight. The boat slowly regains balance, and luckily none of the beams nor the rocks proved fatal to either Guehala or the boat. However, Guehala is far from scarless. Guehala: *climbing on the boat* D...damn it... Catch that girl! Follow those water trails! Driver: R...*cough* Roger,... sir... The boat then charges ahead at full speed, trying to catch the blue silhouette on the horizon, as said silhouette draws closer and closer. Aseliel: *glances around* Hm? KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *closely dodges as the speedboat charges past her, and Guehala cuts off one of her "wings" as he drives past* Guehala: HEY! Wanna play again? Aseliel: *frowning* Gnnnnh... You are also quite speedy, hmmmmh~? Fine then! Aseliel charges toward the boat, firing blue beams while gliding back and forth behind the thing, forcing Guehala and his driver to slalom around like a wild hi-speed chase. Guehala: Kuh... Driver: What do we now, sir?! She's too fast... Guehala: Well, I've got an idea... That girl likes to dance? Then let her dance! Slow down! Close in on her! But of course, be aware of her bullets! Driver: Yes sir! Aseliel: *approaches the boat* Hmmmmm~? Whaat's the matter♪? Getting tired~? Guehala: *huff* *puff* Aseliel: Well... by the time I finish you naughty boys off then~♪... hmmmmh? *smiles mischievously* Aseliel then hops the water again and does another back flip across the boat. The scenery slows down to show a grin on Guehala's face, then time resumes and two laser blasts along with a bright slash can be see. As the big splash clears out and the toppled boat regains balance, Aseliel gracefully touches the water... just before her remaining explodes and falls off. Aseliel: Anh! *covers her shoulder in pain* Guehala: *trying to regain balance* *smirks* Hmph... Aseliel: Gnnnh... Fine! Whatever! I'll stop playing around with you then! Aseliel then furiously glides back and forth across the water and charges her arm cannons, firing 3 laser beams each shot in quick succession towards the speed boat. Guehala has seen a rock ahead, and orders the driver to close in to the rock while trying to dodge the beams, whereas he himself pretends to keep shooting and missing Aseliel to draw her closer to the rock. Aseliel: Gnuuuuu... Just sink already! Driver: Sir! This thing can't take much anymore! Guehala: Gnnnnnh.... Almost... there! Just a bit more! Since Aseliel has to keep focus on the boat, she can't see towards her left. Guehala fires one last barrage at her right, and she hastily glides to the left to dodge. However, as she's preparing to land, her head butts right into the rock, stunning her. Aseliel: AH! Ow... *covers her head and closes her eyes* Huh...? As Aseliel recovers and opens her eyes, she's horrified to see Guehala having jumped out of the boat and landing at her, two sabers in his hand. He does an X-slash and promptly sinks into the water. Aseliel: Ah.... ah... no... *terrified* Aseliel's armor explodes, creating a big splash on the water and signalling the end of the first Guardian Soldier. As the splash clears out, Guehala's head pops out of the water as he tries to gasp for air. Guehala: HEY! *gasp* HEY! OVER HERE! Driver: S... Sir! The soldier drags Guehala onto the boat, and the two takes off into the coastline nearby. Driver: Don't worry, sir. It'll only be a few minutes before we approach land! Guehala: Haaaaaah.... oh, shut up! I'm tired already. You got any water? Driver: Haha... No worries, sir! The boat eventually finishes its journey, and Guehala takes a step on the beach. Guehala: So...? What will be the next leg of our objective? Guehala signals to mission control, as he walks ahead to find a military base shaped like a giant ion cannon in his sight. Chapter 1 -- END Koufuku Metanana 02:09, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:The Tale of ALLTYNEX Category:Fanfics Category:ALLTYNEX